friend_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Comet
Profile Appearance Comet is a being entirely made of rock and what some believe to be cloud, having bits and pieces of space floating around them. The main color of their rock/cloud is white, while having a bright pink on their cheeks. The flower and the poof of space are the only parts of them that aren't white or pink. They have mostly purple eyes, with the right eye being in a shape and having a blue pupil. When he blushes, a streak of blue and yellow go across his cheeks. His right eye shape depends on the mood he's in: * Star = (defualt shape) Happy, content * Square = Frightened * Tear = Sad * Diamond = Anger * Circle = in thought * Question mark= confused * Heart = Love, romantic or platonic - also includes family and friends The most common shape his left eye is a star, due to how he is normally so good at lying to himself and others that he easily fools his body into making his pupil a star. Personality She is often a little extroverted to many people, due to keeping up an act to fool her mind. When you get to know her, she, strangely, becomes more and more introverted. She gets more protective of her own feelings, and sometimes snaps, which often ends up with her crying and curling up in her room. She is constantly on a mission to keep up her wall, and prove to others that she isn't sad or depressed. Abilities While most might think that he would be over powered due to being made of clouds, rock, space and a flower, she actually isn't very strong.at all, she is incredibly weak, and couldnt do much harm at all with a punch or slap. She can create some small things, but that's it. She mainly sticks to drawing due to that, but sometimes does create small objects (like Copics markers cause shes a cheater) Although, while horrible at fighting offensively, he is great at defense. She learnt over some years to dodge attacks, and how to become quicker. She often is grabbing her friends out of the way of danger. Backstory Comet was 'born' in 2007, May 18th. She had a normal.. baby/toddlerhood. She was rather quiet, and didnt whine alot. As she grew up, she slowly became more sensitive, especially to loud noises, whenever someone yelled at her, she'd often break down. As she got even older, she seemed to become less sensitive, as she put up a wall, not wanting to seem weak. After a while, she got a cat, a pure black one with yellow eyes named Cleo. She immediately became attached to said cat, not sleeping well without her. Cleo soon had kittens. After a while, she became sick, growing skinny. The cat went outside one night, and never returned. Comet hadn't thought anything of it, thinking she would return, until her father and grandmother talked about it, mentioning how Cleo might've run away, They then moved to a different house, and Comet became more distant and shelled up. That brings her to where she is now. She has Cleos grandkitten, Rose, and Cleos daughters. She takes good care of them, watching for what happened to Cleo to be happening to them.